Never Alone
by Charboday
Summary: Based off my Pokemon Y game, except I went with Serena, not my game character. Serena just found out the Looker is leaving, Professor Sycamore will be there to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

Serena didn't cry like Emma did. They just found out the Looker is leaving and not only that, but it was all lies. Although Emma had tears streaming down her face, her pain paled in comparison to what Serena felt. She was closer to the Looker than Emma was. They knew each other longer. Her world was crashing around her. If she had been honest with herself she would have realized, she fell in love with him.

Yet, even as Serena's life lost all meaning, she wouldn't cry. Couldn't. He taught her to be stronger and she knew he wouldn't want her to cry. She just watched Emma and Mimi run out in hopes of finding him.

Serena, herself, slowly made her way out of the Looker's Bureau in a numb state. She knew not what to do, so she wandered Lumiose City aimlessly. Memories began to play through her head, all the things she and the Looker had done together.

He had given her meaning after she declined to becoming the Kalos Champion. She had been so lost after that, wasn't sure what she wanted to do with life. Then, when she once again was going to show Professor Sycamore what little progress she made on the Pokedex, he contacted her. She had been confused and wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she went to him anyways. He taught her how to be like him and they became partners . They did everything together. Weeks later they met Emma in an alley, she could feel they drifted a bit farther apart, but they were so close. Now, she wonders if it meant anything at all. One little letter and everything. Still, she was numb.

Serena was so lost in thought, she didn't realize she was outside Professor Sycamore's lab. She didn't even notice he was in front of her, calling her name while slightly shaking her shoulders. Finally, he took his hand and brought it up to her face and snapped, catching her attention.

"Huh," she muttered dumbly. Sycamore frowned, something was terribly wrong with Serena.

"Come inside," he whispered. He lead her into the lab and up to the third floor. He clasped her hand and gave her a reassuring smile as they made their way into his office.

Once there, he turned to face her. He heard that the Looker had left and new Serena would be devastated, he never liked the fellow. Serena stopped visiting the lab since becoming his partner. He was afraid to admit it, but he was jealous of the Looker and how he stole Serena's attention. He had to help her now, though. He knew she wouldn't cry, but she needed it.

Professor Sycamore enveloped her in a tight embrace, reassuring that it was okay to let the tears out. She immediately broke down into tears, clutching the Professor, afraid he would disappear, as well.

His arms still tightly holding her, he dragged her to his office chair. He sat down and let her crawl onto his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulders, the stream of tears finally slowing.

He once again wrapped his arms tightly around her, the broken-hearted girl he loved. Eventually, her breathing evened out and began to sleep. He followed her and began drifting to sleep.

* * *

I didn't mean to make it this long and I still have to add more. It was supposed to be real short :/ So this is probably going to have maybe a chapter or two more.


	2. Chapter 2: She Will Be Loved

Chapter 2: She will be loved

Serena woke with a start, nearly whacking the Professor in the face. The jolt that woke her was strong enough to fall backwards off the Professor's lap. She landed with a heavy thud as her body hit the ground hard. The wind was knocked out of her.

Professor Sycamore was roused from sleep by the sound of Serena hitting the ground. He quickly jumped out of the chair to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He pulled her to her feet carefully. She leaned against him as she struggled to get her breathing under control. After a few seconds she was able to breathe normally.

"No," she whispered before bursting into tears. "He's gone and he's never coming back."

He wrapped his arms around her once more. His heart ached that the Looker leaving caused her this much distress.

Softly, he began humming the song his mother used to sing to him when he was younger and distraught. This seemed to let her relax more into his hold and her wails quieted to mere whimpers.

"Oh, Serena, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he proceeded speaking, only in the native tongue of Kalos. He knew Serena wouldn't understand, her only moving to Kalos months ago, yet he was hoping his soothing tone would help calm her.

"Come now," he walked her back to his chair. This time he sat her down in it and kneeled in front of her. He grasped her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"Serena," he waited for some type of response. All he received was her dead eyes looking into his and another small whimper escaping. "I know what you're going through is hard. Believe me, I know," he trailed off, unable to speak for a moment. His face betrayed his own sadness.

"To have the person you love," he nearly choked on the word, "not love you back and run off, but you can't let it ruin you. Not you. You are too kind, too beautiful to be unhappy. Your lips should never form the crown that they are currently displaying," a small tear slid down his right cheek.

"You are meant to smile that radiant smile only you can manage. Your eyes should not be filled with tears. They should be shining with your happiness, excitement, and curiosity towards life and the unknown. Please," he begged. "I just want to see you happy again," more tears begin to fall. She has to avert her eyes, his pain at seeing her sad too much to bear.

Serena loved Professor Sycamore long before she even knew the Looker, but she always thought he only saw her as a friend, how she felt towards Calem or Shauna. Now she could see the heartbreak he is experiencing. It was obvious now. He loves her. With this revelation, she was flooded with guilt and her own tears began to flow again.

She withdrew her hands from his grip and threw her arms around him, holding him close. Serena knew she still love her mentor, and she hopes she'll be able to show him soon, but it will take time for hear to heal from the wound the Looker left behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Song name for chapter title is by Maroon5. Pokemon is not mine in any way, shape, or form. Thank you all for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following my fic. Oh yeah, this will probably end up being quite a bit longer than a few chapters :/

PS: Happy 50th Anniversary Doctor Who! I'm sorry I can't watch you until tomorrow...hopefully :(

Review Reply:

Kennedian- Thank you! :) Yeah, there's not many of these fics on here. And thanks, I'm glad it's to your liking. The chapters will more than likely get longer as this goes. Originally, this was suppose to be quick to write so I could put homework off until the last minute, but now it's going to be multi-chaptered.

demons of ragriz- I wholeheartedly agree with you. I actually created myself a Tumblr account just to get more. So much for avoiding that site x)


End file.
